1. Field
Example embodiments of the following disclosure relate to a method and apparatus for processing an image, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for generating a multi-view image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, three-dimensional (3D) contents may be generated by using images captured by a stereo camera. Here, the images captured by the stereo camera may be referred to as stereo images.
A view synthesis process may be required to play the 3D contents in a multi-view display. The view synthesis process may include generating a multi-view image using the stereo images.
However, a distortion between a left image and a right image of the stereo images may occur. As an example, the distortion may include a color distortion and a geometric distortion. In this instance, an image quality degradation issue may arise in the generated multi-view image, due to the distortion, when the multi-view image is generated using both the left image and the right image.